


Good Boy

by gardenofmaris



Series: Something New [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Ransom leaned down, pulling Bitty up those last few inches so that he could kiss the breath out of him. “Fuck, he's perfect. You're so lucky to have him.”Bitty took deep breaths, trying to get his thoughts together when Jack was doing a phenomenal job of sucking his brains out through his dick. “He's absolutely amazing, and I can't wait to see the both of you wreck him.”Jack and Bitty take Ransom and Holster up on their offer





	

**Author's Note:**

> So um  
> That comment that Ransom and Holster made at the end of Something New?  
> May have invaded my brain and refused to leave until I wrote it  
> So here you go
> 
> All kinks and boundaries have been discussed thoroughly and set beforehand. Everything the characters do is fully consensual

Bitty gasped softly, biting his lip and letting his head fall back into Ransom's chest. “God, yes baby, just like that. You're doing so good.”

Jack shivered between his legs, moaning around Bitty's dick, hips pushing forward to try and get any friction that he possibly could.

“That's enough of that, baby,” Bitty chided, reaching down to wrap his fingers in Jack's hair, tugging softly to get through to him.

“I've got it,” Holster chimed in, winking at Bitty before grabbing firmly onto Jack's hips so that he couldn't move any more. “There we go. All nice and still like the good boy you are.” He grinned when Jack whimpered loudly, muffled but audible throughout the Haus, no doubt. “That's it, baby. You're so pretty when you sound like that.”

Ransom leaned down, pulling Bitty up those last few inches so that he could kiss the breath out of him. “Fuck, he's perfect. You're so lucky to have him.”

Bitty took deep breaths, trying to get his thoughts together when Jack was doing a phenomenal job of sucking his brains out through his dick. “He's absolutely amazing, and I can't wait to see the both of you _wreck him_.”

Jack groaned, a long, loud sound, and pulled away and off of Bitty's cock, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he gulped in air. “ _Please_ ,” he begged, eyes closing and body shivering in arousal, especially when Holster leaned down to bite harshly at the small of his back. He kissed and licked the spot, and Jack keened, a desperate, thin noise that went straight to everyone's cocks.

“Shhhh, baby, it's okay,” Bitty crooned, petting Jack's hair. “You've been so good for all of us. You deserve something absolutely fantastic.”

Jack's head came up from where it had been hidden by Bitty's legs, eyes opening as he looked straight at Bitty, eyes clouded over with lust. Bitty smiled fondly at him, peeling himself away from Ransom's body to crouch over him, pulling him up gently by the ears so that he could kiss him thoroughly. “Do you think you've earned the right to be fucked yet, Jack?”

Immediately, Jack nodded, arms coming up to steady himself on Bitty's shoulders. “Fill me up, Bitty, please. I'm so _empty_.”

He yelped suddenly, just as Bitty was going to respond, and Bitty looked back to where Holster was still grabbing him, fingers digging in so deeply he just knew that Jack's hips would be covered in finger shaped bruises. “Sorry,” Holster said, not looking sorry in the least. “I couldn't help but just sink my teeth into him.”

Bitty smiled, shaking his head. “Don't worry about it. It didn't bother you, did it, Jack?”

Jack shook his head, biting his lip and letting his hands fall to clutch at Bitty's arms. “Felt good.”

“That's good, baby,” Bitty soothed, running his fingers through Jack's hair and kissing him again. “Now, didn't we say something about fucking you nice and hard? After all you've earned it by being so good. You're our good boy, aren't you?”

“Always good for you, Bitty.”

Bitty smiled fondly, eyes flicking over to where Ransom and Holster were watching, baited breath and eyes wide. “Ransom,” he called, and Ransom's eyes tore away from Jack to look at him questioningly. “Wanna fuck him first?”

Ransom's face broke out into a wide grin, and he nodded vigorously, moving quickly to their side, but not before kissing Holster quickly and deeply. He settled at Jack's side, petting his back and looking to Bitty. “How do you want me to do this?”

An interested look flitted across Bitty's face, and his eyes flicked between the both of them. “Well, there is one thing that he's always wanted, but that I'm just too tiny to do. Think you could fuck him up against the wall?”

Swallowing thickly, Ransom looked at the wall and then at Jack, who was watching him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Of course I could.” He grinned before standing, leaning down to help Jack up off of the floor, kissing him quickly before turning him and practically slamming him into the nearest wall. The other walls in the room shook, and Jack groaned into the kiss, clutching onto Ransom much like he'd been clutching onto Bitty earlier.

Ransom took his time kissing Jack, savoring the way he was slowly falling apart, before holding out his hand behind him, silently asking for a condom. He smiled into Jack's lips when one was placed there, and slid it on quickly, before hooking one of Jack's legs over his arm to spread his legs and reaching back to make sure that he was still prepped and wet from their fingering before. He hummed when his fingers slid in smoothly, Jack's fingers digging into him and shouting when Ransom's fingers brushed teasingly over his prostate. He felt someone poke his side and looked over, smiling gratefully at Bitty who was handing him some more lube just in case. He leaned down and kissed Bitty quickly, before turning back to Jack, squirting some of the lube all over his fingers, wetting Jack's hole a bit more before slicking up his own cock. “Ready?” he asked Jack, who nodded enthusiastically.

Without any more fanfare, Ransom pulled Jack away from the wall and up against him instead, grabbing his ass and squeezing to get a good feel, before lifting him up off of the ground. Jack's legs immediately went around his waist, dick pressing into Ransom's abs, and he looked shocked and turned on as hell that Ransom had him up in the air with no support whatsoever. Ransom smiled, leaning down to kiss him again as he took a couple of steps forward so that he could press Jack firmly into the wall where he'd just been.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ransom's neck, fingers playing with the stubbly hairs that covered Ransom's head, and let his head fall back, completely submitting to Ransom in the same way he'd submitted to Bitty earlier. Ransom was honest enough to say that he momentarily lost his breath with how good Jack looked, especially when he opened his eyes and begged him to fuck him.

This time, it was Ransom's turn to groan, and as he did, he positioned his cock at Jack's hole and sunk in, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “God, you're so fucking tight. You're fucking perfect at all of this, aren't you?”

A whimper let itself out of Jack's throat and he clutched onto Ransom a little tighter.

“That's it,” he heard Bitty say from behind him. “Tell him how good he is. He loves it when you do that.” Moaning as Holster's hand stroked up and down a few more times, sucking another impressive hickey into the side of his neck, he watched everything going on with rapt attention.

Bitty tilted his head back, breathing heavily in Holster's ear, before asking, “Wanna fuck me now, then fuck him when Ransom is done?”

Holster's eyes widened and he looked down at Bitty, grinning widely. “Want me to fill you up all over again?”

A smile crossed Bitty's face in answer and he nodded, biting his bottom lip. “Been dreaming about your fantastic cock lately. I even got Jack all excited about it when we finalized everything with you guys. He wanted to know what you guys were like. Begged me to tell him everything while we fucked each other. God, you should have seen how hard it made him come.”

“Fuck, Bits, you're a fucking menace,” Holster groaned, lifting Bitty up into his lap, before reaching for a condom and lube that had been placed beforehand for easy reach.

“I recall you and Ransom both saying that when you guys first fucked me.”

“And it's still too fucking true,” Holster replied, as wet fingers pushed into Bitty's hole, moving around and making sure he was nice and loose enough for him.

Bitty moaned along with Jack, whose fingers were currently clutching onto the back of Ransom's head so tightly that the skin of his knuckles was white. He let himself appreciate the visual of Jack's body pressed up against the wall while Ransom fucked him leisurely, pressing himself back up into Holster's fingers.

“Fuck, Bits, Jack is so fucking loud,” Holster whispered into his ear, crooking his fingers and holding him tight against his chest as the brush of his fingers against Bitty's prostate made a full bodied shiver wrack through his body.

Bitty nodded, tilting his head back to mouth uselessly at Holster's jaw, rolling his hips in time with the rhythmic sounds of Jack getting fucked. “Always is,” he gasped.

Ransom groaned, leaning forward to bite at Jack's neck, hips moving faster just as Holster decided that Bitty was ready, sliding a condom onto his cock. “You gonna be loud too, Bits? Let Jack know how well I fuck you?” Holster asked, grabbing Bitty's hips and lining his cock up with Bitty's hole.

He didn't get a chance to respond, opening his mouth only to have the beginning of his sentence fade into oblivion as Holster pushed him down suddenly, dick stretching his hole in the best of ways. All Bitty could do was hold on, letting Holster pick him up and drop him down based on his own whims. He let himself fall back into Holster, not holding back any of his sounds, knowing that Jack would be louder than him anyways. It felt strange, new, but fantastic. He'd never really had the chance to be this loud before, but Lord above, watching Jack get fucked so beautifully while Holster fucked him broke down his walls.

Through the haze of pleasure overwhelming his system, he saw Jack give in completely to Ransom, begging him to fuck him deeper, harder, just more. He saw Ransom complying, praising Jack heartily, all of their eyes on beautiful beautiful Jack, who was falling apart spectacularly in front of them all.

Bitty sucked in a breath, turning his head to bury his face in Holster's skin as a particularly strong wave of pleasure crashed over him. “Holster, honey, I'm close,” he moaned.

Holster's hand came around his front, letting Bitty set the new pace in the process, pinching at the base of Bitty's cock briefly to take the immediate edge off, before undoing it by jerking him off in time with the rolling of Bitty's hips.

They both watched at Ransom leaned forward, body tensing and relaxing as he came, biting into Jack's neck as he groaned loudly. His body shook as he pulled out, still holding Jack against the wall. Jack responded by holding onto Ransom tighter, hips moving as he rutted weakly against Ransom's abs. It confused Bitty for a moment, before a realization hit him. He'd told Jack at the very beginning that he was not allowed to come until everyone else had at least once, and Jack was still obeying, even after having been fucked so thoroughly. The epiphany rushed through him, robbing him of his breath as he came hard, keening and pushing himself as far down on Holster's cock as he could.

Holster moaned in his hair before grabbing him once more, moving to pin him to the ground as he took, hips pumping wildly as he fucked into Bitty's sensitive body. Bitty whimpered and moaned, body shaking under Holster's as every brush of Holster's cock against his prostate sent a fresh, hot wave of overstimulation through him. He took it willingly, pulling Holster on top of him and hooking his legs around his waist to let him get deeper, until he thought that it just might be too much.

No sooner had he opened his mouth to tell Holster that it was too much, however, Holster stopped, letting out an almost inhuman sound that Bitty knew meant he was coming. He buried his hands in Holster's hair, kissing every inch of Holster's skin that he could reach as he eased him through it.

Holster pulled out, Bitty wincing softly as he did so, before collapsing next to him and looking over lazily at Ransom, who was now sitting against the wall, Jack in his lap and begging prettily while he rutted desperately against him.

“Jack, baby, that's enough,” Bitty called out, voice gentle but firm.

Jack stopped instantly, earning a whistle from both Ransom and Holster. “Fuck, I wish I could get hard again this fast,” Holster groaned, leaning over to press his forehead into Bitty's neck. “He's so good for all of us, but especially for you.”

Bitty heard Jack whimper in response to Holster's comment, and he moved his legs a little, before deciding that they were a bit too shaky to support him quite yet.

“Ransom,” he called, deciding that it was about time Jack got off too.

Ransom's head popped up from where he'd been giving Jack a hickey and he grinned. “Yeah, Bits?”

Bitty rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. “Turn Jack around so we can all see him, then make him come.”

Ransom's grin widened. “Yes, sir.”

Bitty hummed, smiling back, eyes watching their every movement. He bit his lip at the sound Jack made when Ransom's hand first wrapped around his cock, smearing around the precome that had pooled at the tip, before putting some lube on his hand and jerking him off in earnest.

“You've been so good, Jack,” Ransom murmured into Jack's ear, twisting his hand at the head of his cock on every upstroke. “It's beautiful seeing you fall apart. You're such a good boy for all of us, and especially for me right now. You enjoy being a good boy, don't you, Jack?”

Jack nodded frantically, and Ransom hummed in approval, leaning over to bite at his jawline, marking him up unashamedly.

“He's right, you know,” Holster chimed in, watching the show in front of him with rapt attention. “You're perfect, Jack. So good at following orders, so beautiful submitting to Ransom. I know you'd be that good for me too. Tell me, Jack, do you want to be good for me later?”

He nodded again, and Holster tutted softly. “Words, Jack.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jack gasped, the word sounding like it had been torn from his throat. “Wanna be good for you. _Please_. Let me be good for you.”

“You _are_ a good boy, Jack,” Bitty said, smiling lovingly at Jack when his eyes immediately flicked over to him, even as he tried so hard not to come. “You're the best boy, and I love it. I love _you_.”

The sound that Jack let loose was desperation incarnate, and Bitty hummed, smiling widely. “It's okay, baby. You can come. Come for us, Jack.”

Jack moaned loudly, and it only took a few more strokes of Ransom's hand before he was coming hard, grabbing onto Ransom hard enough to leave bruises the next day. His entire body shuddered as he came down from his high, before he slumped into Ransom's chest, utterly spent.

“Good boy, baby. You did so well,” Bitty praised.

Jack smiled, taking a deep, shuddery breath. “Love you too.”


End file.
